La sombra de Descole
by Greykushiro
Summary: (ALERTA SPOILERS DEL ÚLTIMO JUEGO) Tras quedar malherido y viendo que la muerte está a punto de llevárselo al otro barrio, recuerdos de su pasado atormentador empiezan a florecer en su mente con el fin de encontrar una respuesta de cómo acabó siendo el frío científico que hoy todos conocen como Jean Descole...


_**CAPÍTULO 1: REMEMORANDO **_

-Entonces... ¡¿Todo lo que le dijiste a Aurora era mentira?!

Aquellas palabras no paraban de resonar en mi cabeza. Aquellas palabras que el mocoso Luke Triton me soltó en medio de las ruinas Ashalanti de Froenborg. Yo, el gran científico Jean Descole, que no se deja llevar por sentimentalismos y que sólo mi mente fría me permitía mirarme a mí mismo, noté como esas palabras entraban como un cuchillo en mi pecho. ¡¿Unas simples palabras dichas por un criajo que no me llega ni a las suelas de los zapatos?! En aquel momento, debí responderle pero, simplemente, no podía... El silencio es a veces la mejor respuesta pero, en aquel momento, sentí que mi silencio me delató por completo. Me quedé mirando al niño, el cual me lanzaba una mirada furiosa llena de lágrimas en la espera de una respuesta. Podría haberle dicho "no" directamente, pero no pude... Menos mal que Layton consiguió romper aquel silencio y tranquilizar al muchacho porque, sino, mis sentimientos me hubiera delatado por completo.

Durante nuestro viaje, decidí utilizar mi verdadera identidad y la personalidad que tenía antes de que ocurriera "aquello". Con el rotundo fracaso en la búsqueda del Jardín Dorado en Misthallery, la derrota frente a Layton en el despertar de Ambrosia, la Ciudad de la Armonía, y con mi "victoria" trabajando con él codo con codo, suplantando a Ángela Ledore, hasta encontrar la Cámara Infinita de Akubadain en Montedore, comprendí que lo mejor no era enfrentarse a él, sino unirse a él y dejar que él hiciera el trabajo por mí siendo yo mismo como "máscara" esta vez. Pero el viaje por los cinco continentes en busca de los Huevos Ashalanti fue muy diferente a lo que me imaginaba en un principio.

Con mi verdadera identidad, el profesor Desmond Sycamore, la máxima autoridad de los Ashalanti, llamé al profesor y arqueólogo Hershel Layton para que me "ayudara" a conseguir la última clave del Legado de los Ashalanti: una momia viviente que se presentó como Aurora, la emisaria de los Ashalanti. Se encontraba congelada en una cueva de Froenborg, pero gracias a Layton, conseguimos descongelarla. Nuestra alegría no duró mucho al aparecer Targent y arrebatárnosla con un fusil en la mano. Durante la persecución por el cielo, Layton y el mocoso consiguieron infiltrarse en su nave y rescatarla, aunque cayeron al bosque de Bakhal, perdiéndola... Vaya par de patosos... Tras buscar por el pueblo donde reina el pescado, la encontramos andando por el lago, aunque Layton consiguió descubrir cómo andaba por el lago. Cuando llegó al centro y tras pronunciar unas extrañas palabras, una ruina Ashalanti salió del agua. Una extraña cúpula llena de jeroglíficos nos aguardaba en su interior y Aurora nos habló de la Llave Ashalanti, la cual abre la puerta al Legado que tanto he anhelado, y nos dijo que debíamos buscar unos Huevos que estaban esparcidos por los cinco continentes... Genial... ¡Ahora me tocará hacer de niñera!

En Londres, conseguí descubrir dónde estaba cada Huevo y, tras cambiar de ropa a Aurora y descubrir al topo de Targent en Scotland Yard, Leonard Bloom, nos embarcamos en nuestro viaje... Un largo viaje...

Nuestro primer destino fue la selva de Hohn Go. Allí, los habitantes cuyo cabello parecía setas, se reían estrepitosamente de nuestras pintas y, una tal Amanita, la había cogido conmigo por mi cabello. Si llego yo a decirla lo que parecía el suyo... Descubrimos pronto que el Huevo se encontraba en poder del jefe de la tribu, el cuál no se reía desde hace mucho tiempo. Layton llegó a la conclusión de, que si le hacemos reír, nos daría el Huevo... ¡Nunca me reí tanto como aquel día! ¡Ver a Layton y a su piojo haciendo el tonto delante de él con máscaras sin recibir ni una sonrisa por parte de aquel vejestorio! Bueno, después tuve que salvarles yo el pellejo con mis irresistibles chistes, aunque... No sé si habré quedado yo peor que ellos al no reírse ni lo más mínimo... Pero, gracias a mí, Layton descubrió que el viejo no veía ni su propia palma de la mano y, con una especie de búsqueda del tesoro, le construimos unas gafas con las que se echó a carcajadas al verme a mí... ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a mi pelo?! Tras darnos el Huevo en señal de gratitud, Amanita apareció para darnos algo de comida como obsequio. Aurora lo probó creyendo que era típico, pero lo que no sabía, y lo que no sabíamos los demás antes de comerlo, era que aquel mejunje, porque no se le podía llamar de otra forma, estaba hecho con lagartos, pieles de mono y otros bichos raros de la zona. El viaje en el Bostonius fue de lo peor que hubo cuando nuestros estómagos empezaron a notar los estragos de aquella comida viscosa, aunque Aurora fue la única que no se puso enferma... Puede ser que los Ashalanti comieran ese tipo de comidas...

Nuestra segunda parada fue la isla tropical y veraniega de Guarabó. Nada más bajar, descubrimos que el Huevo se encontraba muy cerca. Qué alivio... Aunque, al llegar al mercado... ¡Había Huevos por todos los sitios! Un hombre vestido de conejo empezó a acosar de sobremanera a Aurora para que le comprara un Popoño, que es como se llaman todos los peluches de Huevos, llegando a cierto punto en el que, yo mismo, me encaré con él. No sé por qué me metí cuando mi meta consistía en lograr, pasara lo que pasase, el Legado, pero fue como si algo me empujara a hacerlo... Algo que no notaba desde hace mucho tiempo... Al final, y sin saber por qué, acabé comprando un Popoño a Aurora de color naranja para que nos dejara en paz. ¡¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo?! Más tarde, un hombre llamado Bud nos habló de la tradición de los Popoños y del Popoño auténtico, que se lo pasaban como un ritual llamado "El Círculo de la Armonía" entre los habitantes. Me da en la nariz de que ese Popoño es el Huevo... Layton decidió buscar aquel Popoño y, tras recorrernos la isla de pe a pa, la asistenta suelta-patadas de Layton, Emmy Altava, descubrió las reglas para pasar el Popoño y llegamos hasta quién lo tenía: el propio Bud. ¡Podría haberlo dicho antes y no habernos llevado al fin del mundo! ¡Todo este juego fue una pérdida de tiempo! Aunque, me ha parecido algo divertido... Tras dárselo a Aurora siguiendo el ritual y ofrecernos algo para comer, nos embarcamos en el Bostonius hacia nuestro siguiente destino...

Más tarde, aterrizamos en el pueblo del lejano oeste llamado Aridona. Nunca había visto tanto polvo en mi vida, excepto en algunas baldas donde suelo colocar mis libros sobre arqueología. Pronto descubrimos que Aridona se encontraba en constante amenaza por parte de un lobo enorme de color rojo llamada Colmillo Rojo y, el cual tiene el Huevo colgado de su cuello. Vamos a tener que hacer más de un milagro para conseguir ese Huevo... Tras adentrarnos en la mina sin escuchar las advertencias del Sheriff, el microbio con gorra descubrió que el lobo sólo quiere reencontrarse con la chica que le salvó hace tiempo porque piensa que ya está llegando su hora. Como no podía ser de otra forma, Layton decidió ayudar a ese chucho y nos embarcamos en la búsqueda de la chica... Fue fácil hallarla: Scarlett, una chica con la misma apariencia que nos había dicho Colmillo Rojo, se encontraba en el bar y parecía conocer al lobo. Al llevarla, nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error ya que no era esa chica, pero ella era la nieta de una tal Ruby, a la que esperamos en casa para que nos hablara sobre Colmillo Rojo. Al vernos en su casa y con escoba en mano, nos intentó echar, aunque Layton consiguió convencerla y descubrió que ella era la chica de la que hablaba el lobo. Al llegar a la mina, los esbirros de Targent intentaban quitarle el Huevo a la fuerza con una pistola, aunque los imbéciles de ellos tuvieron que poner pies en polvorosa al no tener balas. Tras el reencuentro, Colmillo Rojo se volvió más amable hacia nosotros y Ruby le dio a Aurora el Huevo, quitando la presión que le hacía en el cuello a Colmillo Rojo, quitándole así los terribles dolores que sentía. Fue algo de lo más emotivo ver aquel reencuentro... Así, Aridona no tendrá que tener más miedo del bueno de Colmillo Rojo.

Llegamos con el Bostonius a la localización del siguiente Huevo: un pueblo muy verde y pintoresco llamado Hoogland. Al llegar, nos dijeron que había una boda muy emotiva, aunque no supimos hasta más adelante su verdadero significado... Varios tornados nos azotaron durante nuestro camino al templo y, allí, descubrimos la cruda verdad. La joven novia, Romieta, iba a ser casada con el dios Dragón para sacrificarla por el bien del pueblo para que no hubiera más tornados. La suelta-patadas, que tenía toda la intención del mundo en hacer fotos bonitas de la boda, se puso en contra de aquello. La verdad es que no vi persona más asquerosa que aquel monje, el cual no paraba de repetir que era por el bien del pueblo. ¡¿Es que no ve que estaba sacrificando vidas humanas cada dos por tres por algo que nunca cambiará?! Las vidas humanas son frágiles y son algo que no se recupera jamás... Nos dimos cuenta de que el joven novio, Julieto, intentaba cada dos por tres parar aquella celebración, sin ningún éxito. En aquel momento, estuve de acuerdo con la suelta-patadas y con el microbio: había que salvar a la chica costara lo que costase. Tras hablar con la gente del pueblo, descubrimos por medio de una mujer llamada Beatrix que ayuda a las novias después a escapar de allí por un túnel, aunque Romieta no quería irse y deseaba morir allí para que la gente se diera cuenta de su error, pero el error lo estaba cometiendo ella. Rápidamente, convencimos a Julieto de que su novia seguía viva y, con su ayuda, la encontramos excavando en unos túneles por debajo del templo. Allí encontramos unas ruinas Ashalanti y nos dimos cuenta que los tornados se creaban a partir de un mecanismo de defensa que se rompió con el paso de los años. Tras arreglarlo, Aurora descubrió el Huevo en un pedestal y nos fuimos de allí. Conseguimos convencer al monje de su error y Romieta y Julieto decidieron casarse en una boda normal y corriente. No sé por qué, pero esos dos me recuerdan a dos personajes literarios... Al igual que la suelta-patadas, me siento aliviado de que esos sacrificios humanos no fueran de verdad... Si supieran lo que duele perder a alguien querido por tal tontería...

Nuestro último destino fue la ciudad asiática de Mossinia, que siempre presentaba sus respetos al Gran Fénix. Al llegar, nos encontramos la ciudad desierta y un niño llamado Umid nos contó que, desde hace una semana, los adultos no despertaban de un profundo sueño. Siguiendo a Umid, descubrimos que la clave para despertar a los adultos está en las lágrimas del Gran Fénix. Durante nuestra búsqueda de aquella majestuosa ave, deducimos que el somnífero no estaba en el aire al ver que tanto Layton, la suelta-patadas y yo no andábamos adormilados. Sólo nos faltaba eso, que nos durmiéramos. Tras encontrar en el templo unas inscripciones y haciendo gala de sus vastos conocimientos en el tema de los Ashalanti, un servidor consiguió descubrir por dónde empezar a buscar. Más tarde, Layton se me adelantó y encontró otra prueba para que, al final, todo nos llevara a la gran presa de la colina, que la abrimos para descubrir al Gran Fénix: las calles se inundaron haciendo la forma del fénix. Umid nos llevó a lo que sería el ojo del fénix, que al final resultó ser una biblioteca Ashalanti que nos ayudó a preparar las pócimas para despertar a los adultos. Aquel hallazgo me sorprendió de sobremanera, al igual que a Layton, y ninguno de los dos no queríamos quedarnos atrás e hicimos una competición para ver quién descubría antes algo nuevo, aunque no hubo ninguna novedad que no supiéramos. Al despertar a los adultos, nos dimos cuenta que la causa fue unas setas que actuaban como potentes somníferos, las cuáles confundieron con las que comían en la fiesta habitualmente. Antes de irnos, la sabia del pueblo le entregó el Huevo a Aurora como señal de agradecimiento y Umid, inocentemente, ¡preguntó que si la suelta-patadas era mi hija! Como nos había visto en perfecta sincronía, se había creído que era mi hija. Yo sólo había tenido una hija... Había tenido...

En el Bostonius, cuando Aurora fue a juntar los cinco Huevos, nos dimos cuenta que uno era falso y su localización era en El Nido, la sede de Targent. ¡Algún cerdo de Targent nos había intercambiado un Huevo! Aurora se encontraba algo deprimida y decidí consolarla porque no servía de nada deprimirse ahora. La verdad, es que la había cogido un poco de cariño... Siempre anduve pendiente de ella para que no se sintiera rara o sola... ¡Y no sé por qué! Decidimos, pues, poner rumbo a El Nido, un lugar de perdición...

En El Nido se podía ver una atmósfera negra y llena de contaminación en cuyo centro de la ciudad se alzaba una torre que afirmaba que allí se encontraba el líder de Targent: Leon Bronev. Nos encontramos con Trenko, el cual huía de unos agentes herido al no querer seguir participando con Targent. Tras ayudarlo a escapar, nos adentramos en la torre en busca del último Huevo. Dentro de la torre se podía ver que había sido construida en torno a una columna de los Ashalanti. ¿A tanto había llegado Targent? Tras dormir a varios agentes con las setas de Mossinia, accedimos a la azotea, donde nos esperaba sospechosamente Bronev, con el Huevo en su poder. Con sólo verle, mi cuerpo se estremeció y sólo tenía ganas de que se tragara las gafas de un bofetón... Pero algo me impedía hacerlo... Bronev intentó que Layton se uniera a él para encontrar el Legado de los Ashalanti juntos con su típico truco: amenazar a su familia. En ese momento, decidí intervenir para hacer entrar en razón a Layton de que aquello sólo era un truco. Además, no quería involucrarle en aquello... Desde un principio, no era mi intención involucrar a Layton en los Ashalanti... Tras vencer a Bronev en su propio juego, conseguimos el Huevo y los unimos formando la Llave Ashalanti. Pero Aurora, viendo de algún modo el futuro, quiso suicidarse con ella para que la humanidad no desapareciera, como ocurrió con los Ashalanti. Layton consiguió hacerla entrar en razón y me otorgó a mí la custodia de la Llave. Tanto viaje había hecho que perdiera de vista mi objetivo principal, pero al tocar la Llave, algo dentro de mí me dijo que yo no podía ser feliz, no podía ser como Layton, y mi personalidad de Descole surgió de mi interior delatándome. Layton me persiguió hasta el Bostonius para detenerme. ¡¿Es que él no entiende que el Legado de los Ashalanti es mi razón para vivir?! Tras una lucha con espada y tubería, Raymond me llevó a Froenborg para abrir por fin la puerta del Legado...

Allí me rodearon Layton, sus seguidores y Targent. Aurora reflejaba en su cara la duda de por qué lo había hecho y eso me desconcentró. No me di cuenta de que el microbio se me acercó por detrás y me quitó la Llave. Y ¡¿quién nos iba a decir que la suelta-patadas era la sobrina de Bronev?! Tras coger al mocoso como rehén y conseguir la Llave, se adentró con Bronev, Aurora y el mocoso en las ruinas. Pude ver en la cara de Layton una tristeza sin fondo por aquella traición y sentí pena... ¡¿Pena yo?! Pensando que ambos vamos tras el mismo hombre, decidí hacer una tregua con él y aliarnos para pasar por las ruinas. En aquel momento estaría enfermo para haber dicho tal cosa... Siempre lucho en solitario y siempre quise que Layton no se mezclara en este tema, pero ¿por qué?

Tras encontrarnos con el mocoso, el cual había sido soltado por la suelta-patadas, no paró de incriminarme todo el camino, llegando a soltar la pregunta del inicio:

-Entonces... ¡¿Todo lo que le dijiste a Aurora era mentira?! Todos los ánimos que la diste, toda la protección... ¡Todo era mentira!

No era mentira, era verdad... Con el tiempo la había cogido cariño e, incluso, la vi como una hija... La hija que Targent me quitó... Quería llegar al fondo de aquel asunto y les ayudé a pasar una trampa, aunque mis prisas me llevaron a mi semi-detrucción: una trampa seguía activada y atacó al niño. No sé por qué, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y le protegí del disparo, quedando malherido. En ese momento, sólo recuerdo a Layton sujetándome intentando que volviera en mí, pero mi cuerpo no me permitía levantarme. Era un dolor sin fin. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? El frío Jean Descole salvando a un niño a costa de su vida. Viendo mi final, revelé a Layton la verdad de su pasado y el por qué siempre quise tenerlo alejado de los Ashalanti: él era mi hermano pequeño, Theodore. Nuestros padres, al saber mucho sobre los Ashalanti, fueron secuestrados por Targent. Decidí estudiar a los Ashalanti para dar con Targent y traer a nuestros padres de vuelta, pero no quería que Theo se metiera en medio por miedo a que le hicieran daño y decidí cambiarme el nombre por él para que los Layton se lo llevaran a él y no a mí. Años más tarde, descubrí que nuestro padre era el jefe de Targent y decidí acabar con él tras lo que le hizo a mi mujer y a mi hija. Layton, sabiendo la verdad, decidió seguir él adelante con Luke Triton y yo me quedé allí, notando como la muerte intentaba arrastrarme.

Durante el viaje había cogido cariño a todos ellos y era por ser yo mismo. Yo no era el científico Jean Descole, sino el profesor Desmond Sycamore. Descole sólo era la oscuridad, mientras que Sycamore era la luz, dos caras de una misma moneda. Sycamore siempre fue la esperanza de crear un futuro luminoso, pero Descole representaba toda mi desesperación, la falta de esperanza que me había quitado Targent. Durante el tiempo que anduve moribundo en el suelo, luchando por mantenerme vivo, recuerdos de mi pasado tormentoso empezaron a llegar a mi mente, enseñándome el duro camino que tuve que recorrer hasta llegar a caer en las manos de mi álter ego: Jean Descole...

**PRIMERA HISTORIA DEL PROFESOR LAYTON QUE HAGO :3**

**COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES SERÁN BIEN RECIBIDAS!**


End file.
